funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armies of Gielinor/Zamorak Returns
Nice format Yojeez--Aloysiusgaul 00:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you ! I have uploaded most of the missions maps. However, I don't have some because I'm a noob at this game and can't get past The Hollows and Port Phasmatys :p If someone could upload it instead, thank you ! --Yojeez 01:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Scoring I started noting down turns / damage / score. Feel free to contribute to this table and see whether we can work out the scoring system. OrbFu 08:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Each level most likely has an unknown variable that also affects the score. It's very obvious, and visible by comparing West Swamp and, say, Hallowglade. How we're going to find this variable, I'm not sure. 19118219 Talk 13:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I suspect that each level has a couple of variables - par turns and par damage or something similar. We need enough data on each level to work out the formula for that level and then I hope the variables will emerge cleanly. OrbFu 00:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps we could also mark down whether the scores awarded a gold, silver, or bronze medal? Bananas Guy 05:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::My guess is you get Gold if your score's >= 1000, Silver if >= 500, Bronze if >= 250.Waki Miko 06:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ~ Regarding Note on Slayer Tower I'm not sure if the note about Hellhounds being most commonly summoned is accurate. I think in my game the most commonly summoned creatures were Greater Demons and Gargoyles. The Hellhounds just get stuck by the edge of the map. Waki Miko 06:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Step-by-step Opening Strategy for The Burgh I've made a step-by-step guide for this map for the first 6 moves that guarantees control of the second portal at the start of Turn 7, making the mission very easy to complete. However, my main concern is that it makes use of some (skippable) rewards from previous missions (i.e. waders, shrine, rangers). It's also in the form of 1 screenshot at the end of each turn since precise movements are needed in the beginning to pull this off; I worry it may take too much space. Should I put it in? Waki Miko 08:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Just to clarify that I did not put it up. I'll dump it here along with the images instead of in the article. Pardon the unsightly formatting; i'm not versed in using wiki formatting.Waki Miko 11:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't have any problems with that myself. We need specific strategies for each map. If it takes too much space, we just have to set a tab. About the fact that you use skipable rewards, I believe only saying If you have rangers, etc ... (Like you did in Turn 7 for the gargoyles), and maybe set up another strategy for minimal units. I understand that it is almost impossible to win without rangers, so you could say it too.--Yojeez 14:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC)